celui qui est parti
by brittish-sorbet
Summary: ma première songfic basée sur "the one that got away" de Katy Perry... Si vous avez vu le clip, vous saurez de quoi parle cette histoire.


Celui qui est parti

Un rayon de lumière éclatante traversa les rideaux du lit à baldaquin, et se posa délicatement sur le visage de la femme endormie. Elle ouvrit lentement, péniblement les yeux. C'était un matin d'été parmi tant d'autres. Et pourtant cette fois, elle ne se sentait plus la force de se lever. Elle n'en avait plus envie. Elle voulait juste s'endormir paisiblement et quitter ce monde à tout jamais… Cependant elle ne pouvait pas laisser l'école ainsi. S'il était encore là près d'elle, il la réprimanderait surement pour avoir de telles pensées. Elle ne devait pas être si égoïste. Elle devait rester à Poudlard jusqu'à sa mort. Elle devait rester pour les élèves. Pour lui. Alors une fois de plus, elle poussa les couvertures, et se leva du lit.

Comme chaque matin depuis dix ans, la première chose qu'elle fit en se levant fût d'aller regarder par la fenêtre. Les matins d'été avaient toujours été un spectacle exquis pour elle : le soleil qui se levait sur le lac, dont le reflet orangé donnait une teinte chaleureuse au parc. La brise, douce et légère, faisait valser les branches des saules pleureurs… Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres fines de la directrice. C'état dans une atmosphère douce et féerique comme celle-ci qu'elle avait succombé à _son_ charme. Elle se déroba de la fenêtre. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'être nostalgique. Il allait bientôt être neuf heures et les cours allaient bientôt commencer. Elle était déjà passée à côté du petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Il était tout à son intérêt de ne pas déserter le bureau directorial. Surtout pas en ce jour de fête nationale.

Ses pas étaient lents. Elle avait perdu toute la vivacité qu'elle eut autrefois. Voilà dix ans qu'Harry Potter avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voilà dix ans que le monde sorcier avait retrouvé la paix. Tous avaient repris le cours d'une vie normale. Tous, excepté elle. Même après toutes ces années, elle n'avait su trouver la paix intérieure. La guerre avait laissé son cœur froid et seul. Personne n'était en mesure de comprendre le chagrin de Minerva McGonagall. Elle cachait ses sentiments, restant fidèle à elle-même. Elle gardait son air doux et strict à la fois. Elle souriait parfois (vraiment très rarement). Mais ce n'était qu'un masque. Une façade encore plus solide que celle qu'elle affichait autrefois. Ce n'était vraiment qu'un maudit masque de fer, froid et inébranlable, qui criait sa force. Et pourtant au fond d'elle, elle était plus fragile qu'un verre de cristal, car dans son cœur tout n'était que tristesse, remord et désespoir.

C'est l'esprit embué de chagrin qu'elle se rendait à son bureau. Elle ne faisait pas réellement attention à ce qui l'entourait. Elle regardait devant elle, sans vraiment voir où elle mettait les pieds. Pourtant son regard se posa sur un jeune couple d'élèves, main dans la main, qui semblait éperdument amoureux. Les larmes qui bordaient ses yeux depuis le lever du jour menacèrent d'échapper à son contrôle. Tout disparu et ne fut que souvenir d'un bonheur passé… En un battement de cil, elle se revit soixante-sept ans en arrière, quand elle rencontra Dumbledore pour la première fois. Elle avait dix-sept ans et son cœur était tombé entre ses mains à tout jamais.

« Summer after high school, when we first met

We made out in your mustang to radio head,

And on my eighteenth birthday, we got matching tattoos »

La première fois qu'elle le vit, il venait d'être nommé directeur et elle venait d'être diplômée. Il lui avait remis son diplôme. Elle lui avait sourit. Une amitié était née. Tout lui semblait si simple, si clair. Elle était jeune et ambitieuse, et elle était prête à tout pour rester près de lui. Elle décida de pousser l'étude de la métamorphose. Dumbledore se proposa pour être son maitre. Elle accepta.

Petit à petit, ils apprirent à se connaître. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Chaque après-midi, il venait la chercher à ses appartements pour une ballade dans les jardins de Poudlard. Ils parlaient de leurs lectures, des nouvelles thèses de métamorphose et riaient beaucoup, tout en faisant le tour du lac. Après, ils retournaient au château, dans le bureau directorial. Ils faisaient une partie d'échec puis commençaient le cours…

Ces années de perfectionnement furent les plus belles de sa jeunesse. Elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque et cette simple pensée la rendait fière. Il la trouvait brillante et généreuse. Elle était têtue et il aimait ça. Il aimait la voir sourire et l'entendre rire. Il aimait la façon qu'elle avait d'argumenter quand elle lui tenait tête. Il aimait le sourire triste qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres fines quand elle devait le quitter. Et il admirait sa beauté. En bref, il était fou amoureux d'elle, et ce, depuis le début. Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Seulement, la différence d'âge le gênait. Alors il tut ses sentiments et essaya de s'éloigner d'elle. Minerva vit son comportement changé, et elle en fut triste. Elle pensait que tout était perdu. Cependant le soir des ses dix-huit ans, tout changea. Elle avait un peu bu avec son amie Poppy venue au château spécialement pour l'occasion (oui, car à l'époque, Poppy suivait ses études pour être médicomage). Minerva avait perdu toute inhibition à cause de l'alcool qu'elle avait absorbé, et lorsque Dumbledore vint la chercher pour son cours, elle lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa. Il tenta tant bien que mal de résister. Mais le pauvre homme, après de vains efforts, succomba à la tentation et répondit au baiser. Ils furent ensemble et inséparable depuis ce soir là. Ils ne pouvaient supporter d'être séparé l'un de l'autre, et au bout de quelques semaines, tout deux avaient déjà pris leurs habitudes, tel un vieux couple de mariés.

« Used to steal your parent's liquor and climb to the roof

Talked about the future like we had a clue

Never planned that one day, I'll be loosing you…. »

Leur futur semblait déjà tout tracé. A la fin de ses études, ils se marieraient. Puis ils auraient des enfants. Ils achèteraient une maison dont elle s'occupera tant que les petits seront trop jeunes pour être à Poudlard. Puis elle prendrait le poste de professeur de métamorphose à Poudlard et ainsi toute leur petite famille serait alors réunie. Ils vivraient heureux ensemble. Leur alliance serait promesse de tant de bonheur…

« In another life I would be our girl

We keep all our promises, be us against the world

In another life I would make you stay

So I don't have to say you were the one that got away

The one that got away. »

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil de son bureau qui, par le passé, fut celui de son mari. Jamais elle n'avait pensé que la vie qui semblait si parfaite, qu'elle avait si bien imaginée, serait si différente de celle qu'elle aurait. Certes elle ne fut jamais plus heureuse que les jours qu'elle passât aux côtés de Dumbledore. Mais leur mariage s'était déroulé en comité réduit et en toute discrétion. Cela devait rester secret. L'unique enfant qui naquit de leur union, une jolie petite fille prénommée Elisabeth, mourut à seulement sept ans assassinée par des ennemis de Dumbledore. Minerva ne s'en remit jamais et ils ne purent jamais plus avoir d'enfants… Elle qui pensait passer ses vieux jours dans leur manoir en Ecosse, près de la cheminée, avec lui à ses côtés et le rire de leur petits-enfants résonnant dans la pièce… Elle en était bien loin. Si elle avait su tout ce qu'elle savait maintenant, elle n'aurait jamais fait ces erreurs fatales soixante-sept ans en arrière. Jamais elle n'aurait laissé leur fille jouer dans les jardins de Poudlard. Jamais elle ne l'aurait laissé partir, lui, à la recherche des horcruxes. A la recherche de sa mort. De leur mort. Elle pleura de plus belle.

« I was your June and you were my Johnny Cash,

Never one without the other we made a pact

Sometimes when I miss you I put those records on. »

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle se dirigea instinctivement vers son phonographe enchanté et alluma la musique de leur mariage. Cette musique l'avait toujours consolée. Elle le revoyait, rayonnant dans son costume de marié. Le sourire qu'il affichait ce jour là était le plus beau sourire qu'elle n'eut jamais vu. Cette image de lui resterait à jamais gravée dans son cœur…

Elle regarda son portrait. Il dormait paisiblement, la tête appuyée contre le cadre. C'était surtout dans ces moments là, qu'elle se sentait seule et désemparée. Certes il était toujours là avec elle, en quelque sorte. Elle pouvait lui parler. Il pouvait la réconforter. Cependant elle ne pouvait pas le toucher. Elle ne pouvait pas se serrer contre lui la nuit quand elle avait peur, parce qu'il n'était plus qu'un vulgaire portrait. Tout ceci car il était mort. Elle ne s'était toujours pas habituée au fait qu'ils ne pouvaient plus être ensemble.

« Someone said you had your tattoo removed

Saw you down town singing the blues

It's time to face the music, I'm no longer your muse. »

Il faut dire qu'elle se sentait coupable de sa mort. Elle lui avait reproché de prendre les choses trop à la légère et de trop laisser le jeune Potter se débrouiller tout seul. Alors, sans même la prévenir, il avait décidé de partir à la quête des horcruxes avec Harry. C'est seulement quelques heures après qu'il soit partit, que la jeune Granger était venue voir le professeur McGonagall pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

« In another life, I would be your girl

We keep all our promises, be us against the world

In another life, I would make you stay

So I don't have to say you were the one that got away

The one that got away… »

Anéantie. Voilà ce à quoi elle était réduite : une femme anéantie par le remord et le désespoir. C'était de sa faute s'il était mort. Il buvait toutes ses paroles. Il cédait à ses désirs et à ses volontés sans réfléchir. Elle l'avait conduit à la mort avec ses remarques stupides. Jamais elle ne pourrait se le pardonner.

« The one -. »

Le seul qu'elle admirait au-delà de sa raison.

« The one -. »

Le seul qui la comprenait en toute circonstance et le seul qu'elle soutenait fièrement.

«The one -. »

Le seul qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur, de tout son corps et de toute son âme, et qu'elle ne cesserait jamais d'aimer.

« The one that got away. »

Le seul qui fut parti et qui la fit plonger dans les ténèbres à jamais. Le seul qui ne pourrait jamais être remplacé, peu importe le nombre d'années qui passeraient.

« All this money can't buy me a time machine, no.

Can't replace you with a million rings, no-.

I souldda told you what you meant to me,

Cause now I pay the price… »

Rien ni personne ne pouvait combler ce vide au fond de sa poitrine. Certes la paix était revenue. Certes elle était riche. Mais ceci ne pouvait ni le ramener, ni l'apaiser. Elle avait perdu l'amour de sa vie. Et ceci était irréparable.

Elle regrettait tellement de l'avoir pousser à la mort ! Elle regrettait tellement de ne jamais lui avoir dit combien elle l'aimait ! Et maintenant, il était bien trop tard. Et dire qu'il était parti sans même lui dire au revoir. Minerva fut prise de sanglots si violents, qu'elle ne fut plus capable de se tenir debout. Elle tomba sur ses genoux. Que représentait sa vie maintenant ? Elle avait perdu sa raison de vivre. Elle était perdue. Elle ne savait comment vivre sans lui. Il l'avait laissé seule et sans repères. Totalement désarmée face à la vie.

« In another life, I would be your girl

We keep all our promises be us against the world.

In another life I would make you stay

So I don't have to say you were the one that got away

The one that got away

The one -

The one -

The one -

The one that got away. »

Peu à peu son souffle se ralentissait, au fur et à mesure que ses paupières s'alourdissaient. Elle sombrait doucement au pays des merveilles. Là où elle retrouverait Albus et leur fille chérie. Là où elle pourrait enfin reprendre le cours de son existence paisiblement. Sans souffrance. Sans remords. Elle se laissait doucement partir sans vergogne, sans un regard sur ce qu'elle laissait.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle sursauta, puis se redressa avant de permettre à la personne d'entrer. Elle était si fatiguée et si triste, qu'elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte que la nuit était déjà tombée. Elle n'avait pas quitté son bureau depuis le matin même, pas même pour aller manger. Elle était trop absorbée par ses souvenirs douloureux. Elle reprit vite contenance avant qu'Hermione Granger ne prenne place en face d'elle. Cette jeune femme (maintenant professeur de potion) qu'elle avait toujours appréciée, était la seule qui pouvait la comprendre. Elle aussi avait perdu l'amour de sa vie pendant la guerre. La pauvre petite Griffondor avait, elle aussi, bien du mal à passer à autre chose.

C'était leur rituel depuis neuf ans. Minerva avait perdu Albus, elle avait perdu Severus. Aucune des deux n'avaient besoin de parler. Elles se comprenaient. Elles se soutenaient. Et c'était suffisant. Doucement, la jeune fille prit la main de son mentor puis l'entraina dans une marche funèbre, au plus profond des ténèbres qui s'étaient emparés de leur cœur.

FIN.


End file.
